


Can I Buy You a Drink?

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights danced around Wash as faces grew blurry and his best friend shoved another drink in his hand. After he was sure Wash was done with his drink he pushed him towards a rather attractive man dancing alone on the outside of the dance floor. Wash vaguely recognized him as the man York had been wanting to set him up with since they met at New Years. “I have it in good confidence that he is both single and interested in you! Go get him!”</p>
<p>"Fuck you," Wash said to his friend as he rolled his eyes. He punched his friend and-entirely against his better judgment-went to talk to the guy. “Hey!” He yelled over the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Buy You a Drink?

The lights danced around Wash as faces grew blurry and his best friend shoved another drink in his hand. After he was sure Wash was done with his drink he pushed him towards a rather attractive man dancing alone on the outside of the dance floor. Wash vaguely recognized him as the man York had been wanting to set him up with since they met at New Years. “I have it in good confidence that he is both single and interested in you! Go get him!”

"Fuck you," Wash said to his friend as he rolled his eyes. He punched his friend and-entirely against his better judgment-went to talk to the guy. “Hey!” He yelled over the music.

“Hey!” the kid yelled back. He looked about a year or two younger than Wash was and he was a lot shorter.

“I am David Washington! Call me Wash!” He said. “Do you think I can dance with you?”

“I am Tucker, and of course! I never turn down a dace with an attractive person!” He wiggled his eyebrows in a flirty way

They danced for a few songs then Wash, getting tired, asked him, “Can I buy you a drink?!”

Tucker grinned and accepted the offer. They stepped away from the writhing mass of sweaty bodies and over to the bar. "I want a Strawberry Daiquiri, please,” Wash said polity to the bartender.

"And I want a rum and coke," Tucker said. The bartender nodded and set to work getting their drinks.

Wash and Tucker sat at the bar talking for a long while. After two or three drinks both of them felt like they were floating. "I mean, Carolina can be a little uptight sometimes, but not nearly as much as her father. Don't even get me started on her father. He is a fucking asshole." Wash was saying. He stopped when he realized that Tucker's eyes were focused on his lips. He smirked and said, "Did you hear me, Tucker?" He leaned in teasingly close to Tucker's face. "I said he is a _fucking_ asshole."

Tucker and Wash sat like that for a minute, their breathing mingling with their faces only inches from each other, until Tucker decided enough was enough and closed what little distance was left between them, kissing Wash forcefully. Wash didn't hesitate for a second before wrapping his arms around Tucker's waist and pulling him closer. Tucker tangled his hands in Wash's hair and bit his bottom lip teasingly.

The rest of the night was a blur of sweaty bodies and sweet if hazy memories. He remembered Tucker’s tongue in his mouth and then breaking away from him long enough to drag him to his apartment across the street. He remembered the heat of Tucker’s hands on his body as Wash pinned the smaller man against the wall just inside his apartment. He remembered the passion that flowed through them both like lava as Tucker tore Wash's shirt off and ran his hands over wash's bare abs and down onto his hips, pulling Wash's jeans down just the smallest bit and teasing him. He remembered feeling like he was going to die as Tucker teased him, taking his sweet time and kissing his way down Wash's trembling body. He could feel the tingling Tucker left where ever their bare skin made contact. He remembered the noises that escaped his mouth as tucker worked his body in a way he never thought possible. He remembered how amazing he had felt holding Tucker in his arms after the passion had died down and the small, gentle kisses they had shared. He could remember how it had felt to fall asleep in a tangle of blankets with Tucker snuggled up to Wash's chest with his head resting right under Wash's chin and their legs tangled together under the sheets.

When he woke up the next morning with Tucker still in his arms he decided he didn't much care that he had a killer headache. He kissed the top of Tucker's head and sighed happily. Tucker shifted in his arms and Wash thought briefly that he was going to want to get up, but Tucker just wrapped his arms more securely around Wash and went back to sleep and Wash made a mental note to thank York for giving him that shove towards Tucker.

Wash, for once in his life, was content to stay in bed for a long time after he would have normally gotten up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play the "How close can I get to writing smut without actually writing smut" game, shall we?


End file.
